A Child of Honor and Perseverance
The village had beautiful gust that caused his trees to whisper in unison. A gentle sound, a tale of peace and prosperity. Beauty in an ugly war scarred by his madness. All humanity could do was reach their hand out and pray that a neighbor grabbed it within such darkness. Hearts of evil and darkness, born from their lost, became a natural phenomenon. Children lived in fear. Lives were lost. War always bred pain and suffering. As long as death occurred, sorrow followed. Even in a war in which nations all allied together. Speculations of neighbors, of friends and family spawned. Why did Konohagakure have such a heavy cause in the war? Why was Konoha's beast the only one not taken nor killed besides Kumogakure? It cannot be coincidence that it started with an Uchiha? My husband died in that war...My father perished. I think Tailed Beast should no longer exist, Lord Hokage please use your power to erase them. They only cause fear. They only bring an unfairness of power. Villages should disband. It is all Hashirama's fault for not checking if that bastard had truly died. Amegakure needs annihilation. Common chants spawned from the aftermath. Diverse oppositions and views sparked civil issues. Leaders who support his decisions lost support. People feared Konohagakure gaining further power. Becoming an absolute police force. How long till trees uprooted other Lands? How far will they expand? Tailed Beast, once hated, brought about passionate arguments. Villagers recognized the error of their ways. Hearts cleansed of hatred and fear, villages cherished their warriors as equals. No longer was a Tailed Beast consider a curse. But darkness followed love. Who owned which beast? Could people sleep knowing Konohagakure possessed Kurama's power? People protested Tailed Beast sealing. Let em roam free! Many spoke of their personal freedom. But others voiced their own fears. If they are free and another threat attempts to seal them without our knowledge... The war showed the world chaos. And its aftermath required reestablishment. Selfish desires of political, economic and financial power tainted pure intentions. Suddenly, humans became their worst enemies. Clans also caused controversies. Konohagakure accused of power harboring. Uchiha and Hyuuga; direct descendants to god himself. Heroes of immense power. And of all Kurama's allegiance. Kirigakure's infamous anti-bloodline regime growing in reputation. The Shinobi World lived in chaos and fear. But within darkness a small ray of light shined bright. Shinobi of following generations inherited their parents will. Some more than others... Under a massive tree, a young boy sat shrouded by its shade. Protecting him from sunlight. Ironic he enjoyed his presence surrounded by shadows. Next to him, his brothers rested their heads on his lap. Senken..Konmei. He thought as he stroked their moonlight fur. A boy adorned in a white kimono with a red sakura tree crescent imprinted upon his sleeve and collar. His mother loved to see him dress royally. He was nobility after all. They shared hair color with all three hounds. White. Pure. Innocent. Obsidian slit pupils center of golden circles. Sharp teeth and claws. The boy recently adopted his father's and mother's face painting. Purple marks with a half crescent moon upon his forehead. He enjoyed Konohagakure's breeze. And, across from him, six faces of Konohagakure's greatest leaders towered over his home. "Well, well. Kiba told me I would find you here. Catching some air, Dan?" A woman's rough and scratchy voice surrounded him. He turned halfway and saw Grandma Tsume approaching him. "Those eyes of yours. You definitely are a mixture of Kiba and Inari. Mind if I join you?" Dan looked away without answering. Konmei kept sleeping, not bothering to pay a human any attention while Senken started to pant. Both young pups. Dan stroked his brothers fur gracefully and lovingly as thoughts plagued his mind. Grandma Tsume took this answer as a yes and sat next to her grandson. Even with age, she kept her animal influenced appearance. She sported longer, spiky, untamed brown hair, vertical slit-like pupils, elongated canine teeth and nails similar to her son and grandson. She also painted the clan fang markings on her cheeks as well as markings over her eyes and a darker shade of purple lipstick than in her younger days. "That old dog is back at the manor sleeping his life away." Dan kept his eyes locked forward. "Anyway, Kiba told me about how you graduated from the Academy. I wanted to congratulate you. It is not everyday that someone from our clan is able to do so early. Hell, even your father, well lets just say your mothers scolding are talks of encouragements compared to mine." She chuckled. Reminiscing on her previous lectures to Kiba. But he laugh died when Dan's cold nature became apparent. "But...no matter what happened, I was always proud of that boy. He was nothing like his coward for a father. I pushed him to hell and demanded his return without a scratch. And he did so. Dan I tell you this because I understand the burden put upon your young shoulders. Son to a hero of Konoha as well as the Inuzuka Clan's princess...There are high expectations of you. Expectations you have already began to meet. But," She spoke with a softness. A softness that came from old age. Senken looked to Tsume and Konmei's opened an eye in interest. "I want you to know that, just like your father, I-We, will always be proud of you." Dan looked in shocked. Those words.... "You see those leaders engraved in stone over there?" She pointed to her forefathers. "You know what made each one strong? Some say destiny and others believe that its the acquisition of useful genetics. But that is not so. You see, each one cherished this village, and in return, they gained an immeasurable amount of strength. A fire that never runs out out of fuel." "Did father cherish something?" Dan asked shyly. "Yes. He cherished a lot of things. He cherished Akumaru, He cherished me, your aunt, eventually your mother. God knows that took awhile. He cherished his friends, fellow villagers. And when you came along, he placed you upon that list. A list of people he would give his life for. Kiba has yet to take on a team of Genin with his former classmates because he wants to be there to watch you grow and mature. A personal request to Naruto himself." She thought back to his revelation. "Mom, or should I say Grandmother," Kiba started. A shadow casting over his body. "I decided to wait. Sakura, Ino, even Choji have taken on their team of Genin. But...well, I want to be their with my son during his missions. I want to have a personal hand in his growth. And alongside Akumaru, I believe he will blossom and bring our clan greater honor than I ever could." "So Dan, remember mine. If you can acquire such a fuel, my grandchild, you will blossom and bring our clan, no this village, greater honor than I ever could." Tears started to fall down his face. Drops of salted water falling gracefully on blades of grass. His grandmother embraced him in a hug as gentle breezes cooled their bodies. Thoughts plagued his young mind. Everything Tsume told him replaying in his head.